CHANCE ENCOUNTER
by ULYFERAL
Summary: When Feral attends a conference in Sandeval Bay, a disgruntled group of nerds gas the attendees, killing some. Feral and the police of Sandeval Bay must scramble to find the group and the gas before any omega from Megakat learns of it.
1. Chapter 1

**CHANCE ENCOUNTER**

Chapter 1: The Attack

The attack had been perfectly executed and they had been sitting ducks. A nauseous looking green gas poured into the room and was so quick acting that no one was able to do more than leap from their chairs before falling to the carpeted floor.

_Darkness......something horrifying was racing up on him but he couldn't see it....only sense it reaching for him......breathing hotly on his neck........he'd never known such terror........he was screaming and his heart pounded frantically in his ears.......he had to get away.......run away.....but where......there was nothing to see........he couldn't really feel his body which added to his terror. Was he moving at all?......He couldn't think only run........panic ruled him..._

Suddenly, someone was holding him. The person was trying to talk to him, soothing him with his body and voice. "It's alright.......easy......try to hold on......it will be over soon........just hold onto me and don't give in to it." The voice said urgently.

He found himself clinging desperately to that body while at the same time wanting to flee. His mind didn't seem to be his own as he bucked and tried to run and when he couldn't, he sweated and trembled. His mind insisted he had to flee but some tiny part of it tried desperately to ignore that shrilling insistence for the voice and the citrusy, musky scent filling his nose from the person holding him tightly.

His own claws were digging into the person and he'd buried his nose in the other's body to draw in more of that scent that called to him but the dark madness didn't seem to want to let go........he moaned and whimpered then screamed frantically trying to pull away to run again but the male put him in a full nelson hold that was painful and unbreakable while the whole time his voice apologized for the treatment, soothed and coaxed him to hold on.

Finally, blessedly, the darkness began to recede, the fear easing, then a darkness of another kind swept him away completely.

He had no clue how long he'd been out but as he struggled to the surface, smells assaulted his nose telling him where he was as he tried to open his glued together eyes. When he finally succeeded in cracking them open, a bright light struck them painfully....he gasped and squeezed them shut again. A voice.....feminine......spoke to him in a soothing but professional voice.

"Easy, Commander. Let me just shut the blinds." She seemed to move away and he could hear her near a window. Moments later, she was back. "There that should be better. Just give yourself time to gather your wits. Here's some water." She said as a straw touched his mouth. He sucked greedily to ease a raw and parched throat.

Slowly he dared to open his eyes again and sighed when he was able to see without pain. He could see the nurse leaning over him, smiling encouragingly, still holding the cup with a straw. When he seemed done, she straightened up, setting the cup on a nearby rolling table.

"How do you feel, sir?" She asked.

"Uh.....what....happened?" He managed to croak out.

A frown of unhappiness lit her face. "You and the other conference goers were hit by a very nasty hallucinogenic gas by some dissidents that didn't like what you guys were discussing. Beyond that information, I don't know anymore about it. I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"What did it do to us."

"The gas made you all go crazy and it took quite a while to clean up the mess and help you all hold onto your sanity until the gas cleared your system." She explained, a look of sadness passed over her a moment before she became briskly professional once more. "Now you need to rest. A doctor will be in to check you over as well as a psychiatrist."

"I don't want to see a shrink." He rumbled in annoyance, wishing he could get out of here now.

"Sorry, that's not a choice. The gas is unknown and we have no way to tell what its far reaching effects might be. Just rest sir." The nurse said firmly, rolled the table closer to him so that he could get to the water himself then left the room.

He looked around and discovered he was in a small room by himself. It was a typical hospital room and he had no intention of sticking around here any longer. He could rest in his hotel room just as well as here.

Unfortunately, when he tried to get up that set his head to spinning and just trying to lift a leg out of the bed was too difficult. His body behaved as if it were made of lead. Groaning in defeat, he was forced to resign himself to staying put. After some minutes of disorientation, he was able to get some more water.

He hated being in a hospital. He wished he knew all the facts of the incident.....it sucked feeling helpless and unable to do anything but lay here. When no one came to see him after an hour, boredom set in and he fell asleep to escape it. When he woke, the door to his room was being opened and a middle aged, portly, male followed by a lean, grey colored tom entered his room.

The portly Kat was an orange tabby with a huge white mustache. He waddled up to the tom's bed.

"Hello, Commander Feral. How are you feeling, sir."

"Exhausted." Feral said bluntly.

"That's not surprising. Any other symptoms?" The doctor asked as he began to examine the dark tom.

Feral told him about feeling dizzy and unable to move easily. The doctor nodded his head and hummed to himself.

"Well, that should pass after a few more hours. I'm going to put you on pure oxygen for about an hour to flush the rest of the gas out of your system. Dr. Sanchez here would like to assess your mental state." The portly doctor said kindly as he stepped back then moved around the bed to fiddle with the equipment hanging there. Moments later, he leaned forward and placed a nasal cannula into Feral's nose then left the room. The lean gray furred doctor moved closer and took a chair next to the bed.

"Commander, many others are suffering as you are. To help all of you, I need you to be as honest as you can about the hallucinations that occurred during the attack. Holding back anything could prevent us from finding a way to counteract its effects." Dr. Sanchez said earnestly, apparently having already encountered reluctance from his patients.

Feral grimaced unhappily but proceeded to tell the doctor what he could remember.

"The voice and scent of the male helped you cope?" Sanchez asked, his eyes keenly focused on the Commander's face.

"It seemed to." Feral responded, shrugging.

"Do you have any idea why? Was there a strong feeling of safety or comfort that allowed you to stay glued to him rather than run as was your inclination?" The doctor pressed.

"Why does that matter so much. Shouldn't it have been enough that whoever it was helped me stay put?" Feral growled. He didn't care for his emotions to be picked apart.

Dr. Sanchez sighed. This was the reaction he got a few times already with the patients he'd interviewed. "Let me tell you something, Commander. The members of the conference that survived, succeeded in doing so because there was something about the one holding them that helped. In one case, the person had a relationship with the one who saved her another had been attracted to the one who'd save him, etc."

Feral gaped at him as one word the doctor had said sent chills down his back. "Survived?"

The doctor's face went grim. "Yes, many of your colleagues died in that conference room from sheer terror. This gas......its terrible effects must be analyzed before someone decides to use it again. Not all the dissidents were caught and they would have learned by now that their gas is deadly. Who knows what can happen if those people are attacked by someone who wants to harm the city or some other country and steals the formula and the gas from them. We only know that these dissidents were trying to get the public's attention and had no intention of harming anyone. The ones in custody are horrified by what has happened."

Feral went cold. If that gas got into the paws of someone like Dark Kat........he shuddered.

"Are your police trying to find the gas?" He asked tensely.

The doctor nodded his head gravely. "Every available cop, security force, and military is out hunting for it. The dissidents in custody don't know everyone in their group so could only tell the police about certain key members. We just hope they will come forward on their own but...." He just let the sentence hang, shrugging his shoulders.

Feral shivered, turned his head to stare out at the sunny day that held such a nightmare in hiding.

"I hope they are successful then." He said with great feeling as he turned back to the doctor.

"I agree. Now, please tell me what you were feeling when the other male held you. I promise the information will be kept in strict confidence. The information will not have your name on it when it is compiled with the others. We're only interested in the mechanics of how the gas works and how some survived while others did not." Dr. Sanchez said grimly.

Blushing in some embarrassment, Feral nonetheless tried to tell the doctor about what he'd felt. He wasn't one to analyze his feelings in the first place so this was difficult at best.

"I can remember being held, a tenor voice spoke soothingly to me and he had a citrusy/musky scent I was captivated by so clung to him even though I badly wanted to run. I fear I dug my claws into him but I didn't let go and pressed my face into his neck or chest, I'm not certain which to take in more of his scent. That above all else seemed to keep me from fleeing in terror besides him putting me in a full nelson hold." He said ruefully, not able to look the doctor in the eye.

The doctor took notes and nodded. Finally, he looked at Feral who reluctantly returned his attention to him. The doctor reached out and gently patted the dark tom's shoulder.

"It's alright. What we've learned so far, is that voice and scent are the keys to ones survival of the gas and the reason for that is.....attraction. Though you never met this person, which was the case in half the survivors, the scent of the person holding you triggered the attraction sense in your mind. This function of the brain is very strong. It's how we find our mates. That attraction was strong enough to overcome the worst effects of the gas allowing you to survive." He explained.

"Weird and scary!" Feral muttered. "So, I've met someone I would find attractive under more normal circumstances." He said more to himself than the doctor. "That actually feels like a dirty trick since I never saw him and, since I don't live here, probably won't run into him again."

The doctor gave a small smile at that comment. "Actually, it seems the rescuers felt the same attraction and have been returning to the patients to see them, not being able to stay away. I suspect the one you met may do the same, though I can't say for certain. The first responders on scene tried to get the names of those who showed up to help......EMTs, other police, visitors to the center......so that we can verify our hypothesis and hopefully find a way to counteract the gases affects should someone use it again. God forbid. Unfortunately, some of them left before we could identify them so we need to know if your 'rescuer' does show up to see you." The doctor told him seriously then he stood up.

"That's all for today. We will be monitoring all of you over the next few days. We're concerned about side effects and possible flash backs from the gas. So, as much as you dislike being here, you are not going to be released so get some rest." He warned Feral.

"Here's a remote so you can watch TV also there's a phone by your bed so you can contact family. Being in security yourself, I know you won't say anything about the gases affects. The only thing that's been released to the public is a gas attack was made against the conference goers and some have died." He informed his patient, placing the remote on Feral's table.

"Understood."

"Good, have a restful evening and I'll see you tomorrow." Dr. Sanchez said then left him alone.

Feral sighed and grumbled to himself, flicking on the TV but not watching it, his mind on the fact that he'd actually met someone he could be close to but who hadn't yet chosen to come to him. He turned his face and stared out the window, the sun was going down.

'I've been alone for so long, do I really want someone in my life now? And what if he doesn't want to leave here? Why should I care?' He questioned himself mentally. 'Because you're lonely and you've never admitted it.' His subconscious growled at him, ruthlessly honest.

He continued to stare at the waning day. "Yeah, I guess I am." He said aloud. Shaking his head, he shoved that information from his mind and concentrated on the threat of the gas.

Frowning, he went over what little information he'd gotten. Obviously, an amateur chemist whipped up this gas without thoroughly testing it. Now they'd succeeded in making a terrorist threat that no self respecting megalomanic could pass up. This would be typical of Megakat City but he wasn't home.

The special military conference he'd attended in the Sandeval Bay Federated territories, had been ironically, concerned with terrorism. It was a subject that was unhappily turning up all over the world by a variety of fanatics concerned with various problems afflicting the world, such as; air and water pollution, nuclear power usage, dictators, food shortages, religious beliefs, etc.

The conference was discussing the formation of a task force made up of various countries to fight this growing epidemic. Wouldn't you know it, a group of dissidents took offense at that solution.

'Gee, what a surprise.'He thought in disgust.

Sighing, he reached for the phone and dialed a number. The phone rang at least six times before an out of breath female voice answered it.

"Yes?"

"Felina." He said quietly.

"Uncle! Oh God! Are you alright.......we only just heard about what happened?" Felina asked anxiously.

"I seem to be alright, though I'm stuck in a hospital. The doctors are holding all those that survived to monitor us for any bad effects from the gas." He told her without going into too much detail.

"I have a feeling you're not telling me everything......" She said, certainty lacing her voice.

He smiled, she was sharp and that was what made her such a good enforcer. "I'm afraid this isn't a secure line, Felina." He murmured blandly.

"Uh huh. Gotcha. Would you like me to come out there and see you?" She asked carefully.

He frowned to himself and thought about that. He'd known she'd want to do that but this wasn't his territory and though she was his niece, the fact she was also an enforcer might make the locals a bit miffed. Sighing he decided against it, however.........

"I'd love you too but the officials here might be put off by you being an enforcer. However, I do need to give you a warning. Got any ideas on how I can manage that?"

"Hmmm...oh!.....Ms. Briggs!" She said abruptly.

"Huh? Why her?" He asked in surprise.

"Because Mayor Manx was concerned about what had happened and since you were there, if it might affect Megakat City in some way." She said in mild amusement.

Feral snorted in disgust. That was just like his honor. Manx was afraid of losing profits if Sandeval Bay thought Feral being there was the reason they had been targeted. After all, Megakat City got all the weirdos, who was to say they hadn't followed the Commander.

Though he thought that really far fetched, he couldn't dismiss it either. He didn't know that much about these so called 'dissidents'. It might be feasible they were in cahoots with one of Megakat City's omegas. Uneasy about where his thoughts were going he returned his attention to Felina waiting patiently on the other end.

"You know, as much as I don't want to think that, there may be a seed of possibility he's right. Just in case, have Ms. Briggs see me. When is she due in?" He asked.

Sighing, also not happy with the suspicion her uncle had now placed in her own mind, she told him, "I really don't know but suspect she's already on her way, uncle."

"Okay, I'll call her cell phone. I'll give her what I know to give to you. Now I'd better get some rest and you do the same." He said.

"I'll wait for her return. Take care, Uncle. I'm so glad you're okay." Felina said in parting.

"Yeah, well, thanks. I hope I am. Later Felina." He said then hung up.

He then dialed Brigg's cell phone number. After several rings and no answer, he guessed she had it off due to being on a plane. He'd try her again, later. He settled himself and began to watch TV.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHANCE ENCOUNTER**

Chapter 2: The Rescuer

When the fire department arrived on scene, they were horrified. They wore full hazmat gear and couldn't offer the stricken victims any care until they had cleared the gas first. Just watching those poor Kats trying to flee some nameless terror that only they could see in their minds was a terrible sight. The victims were screaming in fright; running everywhere, into each other, walls, chairs, tables, some had thrown themselves out the windows. The firekats prevented any more from doing that as they worked to remove the gas.

They used several huge vacuum devices to remove the gas and had it quickly hauled away in a secure storage unit. It was taken to a lab for careful analysis. While they worked in this room, others were evacuating the building for fear the gas managed to get into the ventilation system.

So far they had been lucky, no one outside that particular room, had been harmed.

Once it was safe to enter without face masks and hazmat suits, the rest of the waiting EMTs and fire department personal tried to aid the still living.

Each one grabbed a person and held on. Trying to treat the victims turned out to be impossible as the victims violently thrashed around. It took more than twenty frustrating minutes to discover a way to help the victims.

What they found out by accident was, as a rescuer held a victim, the person would either calm or continue to panic. When a rescuer switched places with another, sometimes it would work and sometimes it wouldn't. It was so hit and miss that at first the rescuers couldn't tell what was going on but finally after it happened enough times, they decided to play, what amounted to 'musical chairs' to pair rescuers to victims until they succeeded in saving a large number of them. They weren't certain why this had worked.

If Kats weren't dying, it would almost seem funny as rescuers went from one to another hugging the victim tightly and letting go if it didn't help before hugging someone else.

Jason already hugged four Kats before the huge tom he hugged next did respond to him and held on for dear life which was probably the case. He soothed the poor tom as much as he could. The Kat's golden eyes were wide and staring.....nearly all pupil.....as were all the victims.

What was confusing about it all, was the victims were fighting themselves just as hard as holding on. This made helping them really hard. Jason had to finally put his patient into a full nelson hold to keep the dark tom from running off. The tom was a powerful Kat with formidable muscles and he was bigger than Jason by more than two feet and heavier by twenty pounds.

It wasn't in his nature to hurt anyone so it was difficult for him to keep the poor Kat in a wrestler hold that was obviously painful for at least ten minutes. He couldn't help but note the Kat's scent which was a blend of gun oil, musk, and a hint of sandalwood that tickled his senses in a way he couldn't describe. If asked, he couldn't have explained why he felt a connection with this unknown tom. Shaking off the oddness, he continued to speak soothingly and encouragingly to the big tom. As for the Kat himself, he pressed his face in Jason's chest as if trying to inhale Jason's whole being into him to hide from the terror in his mind.

Jason was ever so grateful when the tom finally relaxed and lost consciousness. He instantly released the tom and gently laid him on his back. He quickly checked the Kat's pulse and was relieved it was steady though beating rather fast at the moment. He ran through his protocols for treatment but paused to really look at his patient.

He couldn't resist caressing the sweaty cheek. The face, finally at peace, had a rather rugged handsomeness to it. He wondered who he was. Sighing, he got busy beginning the tom's treatment. Ambulance personnel had arrived and were moving among the victims waiting to transport them to the hospital.

Jason started an IV to help with shock and fluid loss during the tom's frantic struggle. He and the ambulance crew hefted the Kat onto the gurney and very quickly he was being transported. He stayed with his patient and handed him over at the hospital, giving the ER doc all the info he had on the victim. He'd learned the Kat was called Ulysses Feral and that he hailed from Megakat City.

Once his duty to his patient was over, Jason left for his fire house. Somehow, in the chaos of helping the victims, he hadn't been asked for his name.

Arriving at his fire house, he waved at his fellow co-workers as they hailed him on his return. He headed straight for the shower. He was sweaty and wore the other tom's scent on him. Stripping his clothes off, he stepped into the hot shower and sighed as he slowly scrubbed down.

Clean again, he picked up his clothes he'd been wearing and tossed them into his hamper he kept near his bunk when he was on duty. Dressed in a clean uniform, he headed for the kitchen where he could smell dinner being prepared. His timing had been good, the food was being set out on the table and his co-workers were just filing in and taking seats.

'Here's hoping we get to eat all our food before being called out.' Jason sighed mentally as he took a seat. He began to serve him self a heaping helping of mashed potatoes. Conversation swirled around him, the topic of course, was the call they'd just finished.

"That gas was a real doozy according to the preliminary findings from the CSI guys. Some fairly smart but amateur chemist came up with it but obviously didn't bother to test it or they wouldn't have been so surprised by what it did to those guys." Their Captain grunted as he grabbed some fried chicken. He was a big burly Kat and an excellent team leader.

"Well what kind of response were they expecting in the first place?" One of the firekats asked.

The Captain snorted in disgust, "Detective Jackson told me just a few minutes ago that one of the prisoners said they only intended to make the Kats mildly ill. No way did they intend for anyone to die."

"Now they've invented something so vile that the real criminals out there would be anxious to get their paws on it." Another responded sourly.

"Oh fun! All we need now is one of those creepy omegas from Megakat City to get wind of this." Jason said, grimacing unhappily.

"Bite your tongue!" His captain growled. "That's what everyone is scared to death about especially since they weren't able to find the formula or the rest of the gas."

The room went silent at that. Everyone knew what that meant.......more people possibly harmed by this deadly threat.

After a long uncomfortable few minutes, one of the firekats broached a slightly different subject.

"About the gas' effects........that has got to be the weirdest reaction I've ever heard of." He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know. A gas that can cause people so much fear they literally die of it or kill themselves totally unintentionally. Then there's the way we had to save them.......what's with that anyway. Hey! Jason! You were one of those that managed to save your victim. What did you feel?" A fellow EMT asked seriously.

Jason paused with a biscuit raised to his mouth. Everyone was staring at him. Putting his food back on the plate, he grabbed his drink and took a healthy gulp. He needed time to order his thoughts.

"Uh......well.....all I can tell you is this big tom found me to be a safe harbor, I guess. At least, that's what I think he was doing since he was desperately holding onto me and taking in my scent while fighting his own impulses. Despite his desperate efforts though, I still had to pin him to keep him from running." He said carefully.

"Yeah, but.....all the ones we saved seemed to only latch onto certain people. Why?" The Captain asked, a frown on his face. He wouldn't accept that was all there was to it.

"Uhmm, well....." Jason hemmed, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous paw. "It's kinda hard to put into words, Cap........"

"Try!" His captain demanded.

"Well, like I said, the tom latched onto me and sniffed me deeply. He couldn't see a thing and he moaned and whimpered in terror. I......well.....it upset me of course......he looked like he was a Commander of some kind and here he was reduced to a whimpering mess and it just made me feel really bad for him. Shoot! I really don't know what else to say!" He said, spreading his paws helplessly.

The Captain frowned in concentration, studying his usually well-spoken EMT officer. Jason was never at a loss for words but this situation had obviously upset him a great deal.

"Jason, what did you feel when you held him besides being upset for what he was going through? It's important because it could be a key to how they treat these guys." He said quietly. He looked at the others at the table. "That means you all as well. I want to know what it was you felt that might give the docs a key to how you were able to help the ones you saved." He turned back to Jason. "Would you rather tell me in private?" He offered.

"Honestly, Cap, I'm not certain what else to tell you but sure.......I'll discuss it in private and see if you're able to help me give you what you're looking for." Jason said, shrugging.

"Good! We'll do this after dinner is cleaned up. I want to interview each of you that saved a victim. Gather your thoughts so the sessions won't last long. Hopefully, we can get it done before we're called out again." The Captain sighed as they all returned to their meal and less tense conversation.

About an hour later, Jason sat nervously in a comfortable chair before his Captain's desk. The Captain eyed him quietly.

"Relax, Jason. Let's just go over it again but this time I want more of what you were feeling emotionally at that moment."

Jason blushed a bit but tried to remember what he'd been feeling while he held that tom.

"Uh......well.....I remember smelling his scent while he was doing the same to me....I was feeling so sorry for him.......despite the fear scent on him......I found I liked his personal scent which was something like gun oil, musk, and a kinda sandalwood odor mixed. When he finally fell unconscious, I couldn't resist staring at him and admiring his rather rugged good looks. I caressed his cheek for a moment as well then shoved all that aside to treat him. That's it!"

The Captain leaned back in his chair and eyed Jason for a moment while he processed what he'd heard. Finally, he sat forward once more.

"I think you were unexpectedly attracted to him.....strongly. I doubt a casual attraction could have saved him. No, this had to be a true, deep, attraction that, if pursued, could possibly have led to a relationship or mating. I suspect I'm going to hear this same thing from the others. This is really an odd side affect of this stuff." He said musingly.

Jason just sat with his mouth gaping. 'Attracted.......he was deeply attracted to this tom he didn't know?' He thought in bewilderment.

Seeing his officer looking thoroughly flustered, the Captain gave a light snort of amusement. "Relax, son.......it's a weird way to meet someone you could be interested in romantically, I'll admit.....but it doesn't mean you have to act on it. What you do with that knowledge is your own business. Think of it as an unexpected gift from fate or just an interesting incident in your life and pass on it. Your choice. Now, send in the next guy, would ya?"

"Oh...uh...sure....right away, sir." Jason stuttered, unnerved as he quickly got up and excited the Captain's office as if his tail was on fire. He signaled the next waiting co-worker to go in before taking off for his bunk to think.

Unfortunately, he didn't get very much time to muse about it long before the alarm rang. He dashed for his paramedic truck and was soon off to another emergency, the event troubling him, forgotten in the excitement of doing his job.

It would be hours later before he could focus on it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHANCE ENCOUNTER**

Chapter 3: Jurisdictional Wrangle

At the hospital, Feral yawned and noted the time, nearly eight p.m. He decided to attempt reaching Ms. Briggs' cell again. Reaching for his phone, he dialed her number, after four rings, she picked up.

"Deputy Mayor Briggs!" Came her familiar voice sounding rather harried. Behind her was the noise of an airport. She must have just arrived.

"Ms. Briggs, Feral here."

"Commander! Are you alright? Where are you?" She asked anxiously.

Something in him warmed at her obvious concern. They might not get along well but apparently she held no real animosity toward him. That made him feel a little better despite the present circumstances.

"I'm in the hospital along with the other survivors. I'm sorry I don't know exactly where, so you will have to ask at the admittance desk. I need to see you. I called Felina and she told me you were coming. It's late and I need to rest. Can you come in the morning, say around eight o'clock?" He asked her.

"Of course I can. Mayor Manx wants to know what happened. I'm very glad you survived. Get your rest and I'll see you in the morning." She said, obvious relief in her voice.

"Thank you. I will. Goodbye." He said then hung up. He yawned again, turned out his light and rolled to his side, grumbling when he felt the oxygen line snag a bit. He released it carefully then settled down to get some sleep.

Rising early for work, Jason yawned and made for his bathroom. As he showered he couldn't let go of the vivid dreams he'd had last night. It was so weird to be having such graphic dreams about someone he'd only just met and that someone wasn't even aware of him except for his scent. Try as hard as he could, he couldn't shake the strong attachment to that tom.

Sighing in annoyance, he resigned himself to visiting the tom at the hospital before going to work. He dressed and left his apartment, climbed into his pickup truck and headed for the hospital.

At the hospital, Feral had awakened a little disturbed. Oddly enough he had no nightmares about the attack but he did have some rather intense erotic dreams about a tom he never saw but whose scent taunted and enticed him. Shaking it off, he asked to be allowed to shower, a nurse checked and said he could but an orderly needed to be standing by.

Sighing in annoyance, Feral agreed. The shower felt wonderful as did the shave, he had been feeling positively like a cave kat with his thick whiskers on his chin. Feeling much better, he crawled back into his bed and had to endure the oxygen cannula again. He settled down to watching TV until his breakfast was served.

At a high end hotel, Ms. Briggs had gotten up early, showered and dressed so that she could make her eight o'clock appointment with Commander Feral. Taking a taxi, she arrived some ten minutes before her promised time.

When she found his room and peeked in, he was awake and eating a light breakfast, a nasal cannula in his nose. She stepped in and walked up to his bed.

"Good morning, Commander." She said lightly, taking a seat next to his bed.

"Morning, Ms. Briggs." He said in acknowledgment then took a swallow of his milk before giving her his full attention.

"Why are you on oxygen?" Callie asked in concern.

Feral sighed. "To clear the rest of the gas from my system." He said, annoyed by the thing in his nose, it made his nasal passes super dry and uncomfortable.

Her expression was grave as she prepared to take his report. "I truly hope it hasn't left any lasting effects on you." She said sincerely.

"So do I. That is a nightmare I don't want to revisit. Ready for my report?" He said, eyeing her.

"Yes, go ahead." Callie said, a pad of paper and pen in paw.

For the next thirty minutes, Feral relayed everything he could remember about what had happened, what the doctors had said, though he was very reluctant to relate too much about the attraction thing except to mention it was a factor in saving his life and the others.

Callie's face was grim as she asked him questions then finally put her pad and pen away in her briefcase. "That was a truly hideous thing to have happen, Commander. That gas in one of our omegas paws is too horrifying to contemplate. What are the odds that this could happen?" She asked tightly.

Feral grunted, "We're from Megakat City, Ms. Briggs. Isn't that a sufficient reason for Sandeval Bay to be really scared and for us to be prepared for the worst?" He asked, rather rhetorically.

She grimaced. "I wish you weren't right and it was a joke."

"Not as much as I do, believe me!" Feral sighed, shaking his head.

"Do you know when they will release you?" Callie asked, standing and preparing to leave.

"I was told I would be here for a few days, that's all I know right now." He said unhappily then he asked, "Could you do me a favor?"

"If it's something I can do, certainly."

"I've been cutoff on what's going on. I'm certain you're going to be poking around, getting more information on what happened to complete your report. Could you please come back and tell me?" He asked, frustrated.

Callie smiled in understanding and patted him on the arm. "I'd be happy too."

"Thanks!" He sighed gratefully.

As they were talking, Jason arrived at the hospital. After finding out where Feral was, he took the elevator and decanted on the fourth floor. Locating the tom's room, he cracked the door a little and was surprised to see a beautiful she-kat patting Feral on the arm.

Grimacing to himself, he closed the door without listening to what they were saying. "Crap, he has a girl friend. Well that ends that!" He snarled unhappily to himself, unaware he'd made a mistake on the relationship of the two. Turning around, he went back to the elevator and left the hospital for work, determined to forget the tom.

Unaware of his visitor, Feral and Ms. Briggs finished their conversation.

"Get better fast, Commander. We need you back home." Callie said as she took her leave.

"Believe me! I want out of here as fast as possible too." Feral growled.

She nodded and told him farewell then left.

With nothing else to do, Feral returned his attention to his breakfast and surfing the TV channels for any scrap of news he could get on the attack.

Jason went to work in a fairly irritable mood. Most of his buddies noted it and gave him space. Not too long after he'd gotten changed into his uniform, the alarm sang out and they were off.

Back in Megakat City, a certain well known criminal was laying low in a non-descript motel and watching TV and reading the papers. He was eating cold left over pizza from the night before when he heard something on the TV, he froze in the act of taking another bite. He listened closely then when it was over his mind raced with possibilities.

'I know a lot of parties that would like to get their paws on that. They'd pay big for it too and I'd finally be able to get out of this damn city. But first I have to see how I can get to Sandeval Bay......' He murmured to himself, tossing the pizza he'd been eating back in the box as he stood to get dressed and prepare to leave. He had plans to make and places to go.

Back at the hospital, the doctor came in to visit Feral.

"So how are we doing this morning, Commander Feral?" Dr. Sanchez asked.

"I feel alright and before you ask, no I didn't have any nightmares....surprisingly." Feral answered.

"Actually, none of the others complain of nightmares either. We're not certain why. Tell me...do you remember what you felt during the attack?"

"Well, yes, in a vague sort of way. I remember the fear but its like it was a long time ago." Feral said, rather surprised by that.

"Yes, that's also what the others have been saying. I have to say, we're finding that quite remarkable. Such a traumatic experience should linger for some time but the effects of this gas are very confusing. We are grateful it didn't leave lasting problems but we're unable to determine why it acts that way. I doubt very much its maker knew what it would do since we're fairly certain no real testing was done. But the good news, its not creating any new victims of the survivors with the aftereffects." Sanchez said, shaking his head.

"Hmm, that is really strange alright. Does this mean I can leave?" Feral asked, hopefully.

Sighing, Sanchez studied his patient. He could certainly understand the Commander's desire to leave here and they really had no reason to keep him, still.......

"Not for another twenty-four hours at least, Commander. I've ordered blood tests to be run twice, once this morning and another this evening. If they show no abnormalities, only then will I consider releasing you." He said firmly.

Feral sighed in disappointment. "I understand. Could you do me a favor then, being cooped up in here keeps me from finding out more about what's going on with the investigation. Unfortunately, the odds are way too high that the omegas from Megakat City will catch wind of this gas and want it for themselves. We will need all the information on it we can get to combat it." He requested gravely.

"I think I can understand that. I'll do what I can to get you into the loop. Normally, such information would be given to our local police who are currently investigating the attack but we are only too aware of the problems of Megakat City. That was mentioned to me by the detective handling the case but I'm not certain they will share the info due to departmental jealousy. This is not something they should keep under their hat, as it were, and I find their behavior reprehensible. Be assured, I don't follow that stupidity and will give you everything I can." Dr. Sanchez said firmly.

Feral hid a smile, he appreciated the doctor's candor about rivalry between military and police forces that hindered good sense. He may not like shrinks but he was beginning to appreciate Dr. Sanchez's moral outrage and his sense of what's right, especially in this case.

"I appreciate that. Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome. A lab tech should be by shortly to take your blood sample. See you later this afternoon." Sanchez said with a small smile as he left the room.

Feral decided he should contact Ms. Briggs and tell her that he was stuck here another day and have her see him when she'd had anything that could help them prepare their city. He turned to grab the phone.

Meanwhile, Ms. Briggs was meeting that stonewall of resistance with the one in charge of the investigation.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Briggs but we can't release that information. It will be detrimental to our investigation." Detective Tensor said firmly, not impressed with she-kat's credentials. This was his case and no bureaucrat from another city was going to butt in.

Callie was getting really steamed by this Kat's pompous attitude. She'd already tried all her wiles and persuasive ways to try and obtain the information they needed without success. The ugly head of jurisdictional jealousy was rearing its head.

She tried one more time to get through to him on the urgency. "I'm not sure you truly grasp the gravity of this situation, Det. Tensor. It's not just an investigation of some dissidents attacking a group of military leaders and killing some of them by accident. It's about an unknown gas that they developed getting into the paws of some of the most deadly omegas known to Katkind. The long range damage they could do with this weapon is unimaginable." She warned.

Growling under his breath and a frown of annoyance on his face, Det. Tensor snapped at her, "We are fully aware of the danger by the criminals that plague **your **city, Ms. Briggs but I assure you, we've closed our borders and have increased our security to insure those creatures to do not slip into our country."

Callie gritted her teeth while maintaining a bland expression. How dare he? We are fully aware of just how bad our criminal element is without this idiot shoving the fact in our faces.

"There is no way your security will be able to detect at least two of these criminals if they desire to enter your city. I hope you don't regret your stiff stance when Hard Drive or worse yet, Dark Kat takes it into their heads to get this gas. Nothing you have will keep them from it."

Darkening with fury, Tensor nearly shouted at her but kept control of his fast losing temper. "You know nothing of our security abilities, Ms. Briggs."

"And you know nothing of our omegas except for what you've heard from the news. You have an expert sitting in the hospital and you are ignoring that fact for the sake of pride. Let's hope that pride doesn't cause your country to suffer a worse disaster than this incident. Good day, sir!" Callie snapped, turned on her heel and left the police station, royally steamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHANCE ENCOUNTER**

Chapter 4: Troubling Thoughts

Pulling her cell from her purse, Ms. Briggs summoned a cab. Waiting on the curb, she still seethed inside at that idiot's stubbornness. She didn't know where to go from here now that she couldn't get anything from the head of the investigation. It wasn't her town and she had to be careful not to step on political toes.

Fuming, she was startled out of her annoyance when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out and didn't recognize the phone number as she responded.

"Deputy Mayor Briggs!"

"Ms. Briggs, Feral here. I'm afraid I won't be released until tomorrow sometime. You find out anything?" Came the deep tones of the Commander.

"No. Detective Tensor, head of the investigation, was singularly unhelpful." She growled, allowing some of her still angry emotions to filter over the phone.

Feral was silent for a moment. "He stonewalled you." He said flatly, certain that was what had happened from hearing her frustrated tone.

"Oh yes."

"Come back here and we'll talk. I've got some ideas." He told her.

"Alright. I've got nothing else I can do but cool my heels anyway. Be there in about fifteen minutes." She agreed as the taxi arrived.

"See you then." Feral said then hung up.

She put away her phone and climbed into the taxi, giving the driver her destination.

Meanwhile, in Megakat City, Hard Drive was having difficulty finding a way to leave the city. His last contact was a complete wash out and he was hurrying back to his room to make some more calls.

He slipped through an empty alley in the warehouse district making for the more public street on the far side where he could catch a bus when a dark panel van rushed up from behind him. He leaped on top of some closed dumpsters in the alley to avoid being hit and was shocked when the van screeched to a halt. Kats dressed in ninja outfits poured out, grabbed him not so gently and threw him into the van then climbed in themselves, slamming the door shut.

The van quickly left the alley and merged with traffic, obeying the traffic laws as it made its way through the city to some unknown destination. Hard Drive didn't bother to ask who they were and where they were going. He'd recognized Dark Kat's minions very well. His heart beat rapidly in fear. He had a very good idea what the top omega in the city wanted.

Back in Sandeval Bay, Ms. Briggs was exciting her cab when a stranger approached her.

"Are you Deputy Mayor Briggs from Megakat City?" The strange male asked, eagerly.

"Yes." She said, a puzzled frown on her face.

"Excellent. Joe get over here!" The guy shouted toward the street where a media van was parked.

Callie's heart sank. A news crew had just tagged her. There was no way she could evade them now so she waited unhappily as the crew got set up quickly before her. Passerbys began to stop and stare. She sighed mentally, 'Oh joy' just what I need to make myself really popular with the hostile authorities here.'

She did her best to answer their questions without really volunteering anything. When they asked about Commander Feral, she would only tell them he was on the mend and that she was on her way to see him. When they wanted to interview him, she adamantly refused to allow it.

"He's recovering and isn't willing to speak to the press at this time. This isn't our city and we don't want to have the government nor the security forces here to be upset with us. Commander Feral has cooperated with the authorities to the best of his abilities on this terrible incident and that's all we have to say about it. Thank you." She said firmly, making it clear this interview was over.

To her relief, the security for the hospital and its administrator had come out and aided her in getting away from the press and the crowd that had formed and escorted her into the building.

When they reached the lobby, she turned to thank the administrator, shaking his paw.

"I appreciate the save, Dr. Pleanser."

"You're welcome, Ms. Briggs. It isn't right that visitors to our city can be hounded like that. If you need any further assistance while you are here, please don't hesitate to come to me. My office is on the fourth floor." He said, pleasantly.

"Thank you, I will remember that." Callie said, smiling warmly.

He escorted her to Feral's floor and they talked about the differences between their cities on ride up. He left her, shaking her paw again, then returned to his own floor.

She sighed and made for Feral's room. She found the Commander sitting up in his bed and channel surfing, his expression one of complete boredom.

She smiled at the sight. "Really hate being here, huh?"

Feral turned his head toward her and gave a grateful look, a very small smile tugging at his mouth. "You have no idea." He shut the TV off.

Callie walked up to his bed and took a seat next to it. Without preamble, she told him of her frustrating visit with Detective Tensor.

Feral shook his head when she finished. "I just can't understand that attitude. The danger is just too great. I take it you couldn't go over his head either?" He asked.

A grimace graced the lovely she-kat's face giving Feral his answer. "No one was willing to talk to me. It was maddening. They are just so arrogant and certain they can handle whatever comes." She said bitterly.

"Actually, that mindset I can understand since I am guilty of that on occasion." Feral said in grim amusement. "However, we are justified in our belief that no one outside of Megakat City truly has a clue just how dangerous our omegas are. Aren't we lucky?" He said sarcastically.

Callie could only nod in agreement at that statement. "So what do we do now?" She asked.

Feral sighed. "Unfortunately, beyond putting my enforcers on alert, there's nothing else we can do except wait for one of our omegas to make a grab for the gas and believe me, one of them is going to." He said with certainty.

"I'm afraid you are right." Callie sighed, unhappily. On this, she trusted Feral's instincts. Even though he wasn't very successful in taking out the omegas, he most certainly knew all about their MOs and who would be likely to succeed in stealing and using this lethal gas. "So who do you suspect?"

"My bet is on Hard Drive. He can slip in and out without anyone being aware and the place he'll hit will be the police evidence area since that's where he'll find a large enough sample of the gas to sell. But, in this instance, I'm fairly certain he's going to find himself not the only one wanting it.

"You mean Dark Kat, don't you?" Callie asked.

"Oh yeah. He'll have Hard Drive captured and force the little twerp to steal the gas for him. I'm sure he's already got a grandiose plan for its use already." Feral said grimly. "And that's not the worst of it......"

"I'm afraid to guess."

"Since biochemistry is not Dark Kat's area of expertise, he's going to look for one who is."

"Oh God! You mean Dr. Viper." Callie whispered, shivering.

"You got it!"

"When it rains, it pours!" She grimaced in dismay. "And those three omegas are on the loose again aren't they?"

"Unfortunately, yes. As you already know, Dark Kat hasn't been captured since he was caught last year and escaped just a month later, Hard Drive escaped when being transferred to Megakat Prison six months ago and Dr. Viper has been on the loose for over three months." Feral sighed grimly.

The room fell into silence as the two thought about the nightmare bearing down on them.

Elsewhere in the city a certain paramedic was preparing to end his long thirty-six hour shift. Jason was sweaty and tired. His last twelve hours had been filled with multiple emergencies and he couldn't wait to go home.

Fortunately, his job allowed him to shove the bothersome images of the dark tom to the far recesses of his mind. He was angry that he couldn't put the tom's scent and presence away completely. He tried, unsuccessfully, to pretend Feral was just a patient and nothing more. But the harder he tried to forget the powerful Kat the more his face loomed in his mind.

'How could I be so attracted if he likes she kats?' He growled angrily to himself.

He needed a distraction, he decided so went home and took a hot shower then went out to his favorite pub for a pint and a meal. Other police and firefighters hung out there and the camaraderie helped soothe his frazzled nerves. He spent a few hours playing darts and pool before finally packing it in and going home.

In his neat and comfortable bungalow not far from the bay, he stripped his clothes off, went to his kitchen for a light snack then took it back to the living room, dropping into his easy chair. He picked up the remote and flicked on his set to catch the news before heading to bed.

As he ate his sandwich, he caught a small section on the gas attack. The detective on the case was a sour looking tom in a rumpled suit who rudely told the press 'no comment' before disappearing into the police station. The news anchor commented that no new information had been released on where the leaders of the dissident party were nor the location of the rest of the deadly gas.

He nearly choked on his sandwich when the news anchor shifted the story to an on the spot reporter and he saw that she-kat again. The one that had been with the dark tom in the hospital.

He turned the sound up and listened closely. When the short piece was over, he sat there in shocked dismay. 'Idiot! She wasn't his girl friend......she was his deputy mayor and was only getting an update on what had happened..' He snarled, feeling stupid that he hadn't bothered to find out the truth when he'd been there.

He flicked off the TV and sat in the silence. 'Well what of it? Was he really going to be concerned about the tom anyway? Feral was still going to be returning home when he was well enough so why should he bother making the tom's acquaintance? All these questions circled around in his mind leaving him disturbed and upset.

"Why does this bother me so much?" Jason said aloud. Unable to find an answer he let it be and headed to bed but his sleep was anything but restful as his dreams continued to be filled with the face of the dark tom.

Back at the hospital, the Megakat katizens stared at each other with grim expressions.

"Is there something you need me to do Commander since you can't get out of here until hopefully tomorrow?" Callie asked.

"Yes there is. Find me some paper and a pen and I'll draw up an order you need to give Steele personally and notify Felina, privately on everything we've talked about and all that we know about the case. I'll instruct Steele to put the enforcers on DEFCON 1 and beef up the security on all entries to the city. And much as it pains me, I need you to notify the SWAT Kats to watch for Hard Drive's attempt to return to the city. With the threat this bad, I can't afford to ignore any high tech help I can get. If you get any flack from Steele have him contact me for confirmation." Feral told her.

Her eyes widened at the willing inclusion of the SWAT Kats to Feral's order but didn't comment on it. He was very right, this was a very dangerous situation that could truly allow Dark Kat to finally succeed in taking over their city and the death toll could be very high.

She nodded then opened her briefcase and withdrew paper and presented him a pen, silently.

Feral thanked her and set to writing. It took him nearly fifteen minutes but soon he was signing his name and handing the new order to her as well as her pen.

"Thank you, Ms. Briggs. Keep that secured and hopefully I'll be back home tomorrow." He said solemnly.

"I'll hope for that too, Commander." Callie said grimly as she secured the document in her briefcase and stood up. "Since there's nothing more I can do here, I'll take the next flight out. Take care of yourself."

"I will, have a safe flight." He said in parting. She gave him a small smile then left him alone.

With nothing else to do until dinner time, Feral decided to take a nap. His sleep was haunted by the pleasant tenor voice and wonderful smell of a certain paramedic he'd never laid eyes on.

When he woke later to eat dinner, he was troubled by the fact his rescuer had never come to see him. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. It wasn't as if he was going to have time to make anything of a meeting anyway. He shook his head but he couldn't apply any logic to this most illogical situation he found himself in.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHANCE ENCOUNTER**

Chapter 5: Timing is Everything

Hard Drive found himself being pushed out of the van and marched into the usual hiding place of one of Megakat City's most dangerous criminals. He walked reluctantly through a warehouse filled to the ceiling with boxes and crates. A ninja lead him toward a back office area but just as the reached it, the ninja suddenly made a sharp right turn beside a stack of crates and made for a hidden staircase at the end of the aisle and went down.

It was lit with fluorescent lights that led down to the basement level. They walked past a few sealed and locked doors before coming into a large open area. The familiar and unwelcome chittering sound, told him some of Dark Kat's pink creatures were around as he was pushed forward to where a large computer area and desk was set up. Sitting at the computer was Dark Kat.

"Ahhh....welcome Hard Drive.....come in." The alien looking criminal said silkily.

"I can already guess what you want, Dark Kat." HD said tensely.

"Really? And just what is that, hmm?"

"You want to get your paws on that gas those fools invented in Sandeval Bay."

"And you would be right. Here's what I want you to do......." Dark Kat said, switching to a more business-like tone as he laid out his plans for the techno thief.

Hard Drive listened stonily and nodded his understanding when the evil Kat finished. "That's about the way I was going to handle it, however, since I was going to sell it and you're the one that wants it, I insist on being paid." He said flatly, inside he was shivering at his temerity but he needed the funds to get out of this city before Dark Kat uses that gas. No way did he want to become one of the victims.

Dark Kats eyes narrowed and his lips pulled back into a frown. He raised one of his paws to his face and rubbed his chin while he thought.

Hard Drive had to work hard not to squirm under that cold gaze and stand his ground.

"I'm surprised at your sudden showing of a backbone but I like the face you are showing some intelligence and courage at last. What is a fair price for your work on this?" The powerful Kat drawled finally.

The techno thief swallowed a sigh of relief and named a fee.

"Done! My ninjas will get you to Sandeval Bay and return you to here. Don't fail me Hard Drive." Dark Kat warned.

Hard Drive didn't answer, simply turned and left with the team the omega had sent with him. It was getting late and they would fly to Sandeval Bay this evening so that he could do a surveillance of the police offices during their various shift changes before making his move the next night. Once he'd gotten the sample, they would take off from the airport once more and be flying back out by dawn.

A jet was landing at Megakat City Airport as dusk was approaching. Ms. Briggs stretched and hid a yawn behind her paw as she gathered her things and disembarked. A limo was waiting for her and took her straight home. She wished she could just go to bed but she had an important call to make first.

"This is Deputy Mayor Briggs. It's important I speak with Lt. Commander Steele and could you tell me if Lt. Feral is on duty right now?" She asked of the dispatcher.

"Lt. Commander Steele has left for the day, ma'am and Lt. Feral is on patrol at the moment." He told her.

"Then I'll need the Lt. Commander's home phone number and inform Lt. Feral that I have returned and have a personal message for her from Commander Feral." Callie instructed him.

"Yes ma'am." He responded and gave her Steele's phone number and promised to notify Felina.

She thanked him and hung up. Next she pulled out her comm and called her favorite pair of toms.

A familiar gruff voice responded, "Yes, Ms. Briggs?"

"Hi, T-Bone. Look I just got back from Sandeval Bay and I have some extremely important info to pass to you. Is Razor nearby?"

"Yeah, he's standing beside me, go ahead." He said.

She brought the pair up to date and told them what Feral had requested.

"He actually asked for our help?" Came the stunned response.

"Yes! He knows this is the most deadliest threat to our city than the omegas themselves." She said grimly.

"Yeah, we heard the news on this and you've filled in the blanks. I have to agree with him on this for sure. Alright, we'll begin a perimeter run on the border to see if we can spot Hard Drive or Dark Kat's minions." T-Bone promised her then disconnected.

Her next call was to Steele.

"Hello?" Came a young male voice.

"Lt. Commander Steele, this is Deputy Mayor Briggs. I have some important information to pass onto you and I can't release it over the phone. Would you mind coming to my place? I just got in from Sandeval Bay and am really tired but need to give this to you before I retire." She said.

Steele wasn't happy about going back out again but swallowed his ire and got her address.

"Be there in about twenty minutes, Ms. Briggs." Steele said then hung up.

She sighed and decided to change her clothes and unpack her luggage while she waited for her guests to arrive.

Twenty minutes later, Steele knocked on her door. "Thanks for your promptness, Lt. Commander." Callie said, stepping back and gesturing him to come in. She didn't want to endure his company for too long so wasted no time on briefing him and handing him his orders.

He at least didn't argue and actually took the information seriously. He thanked her for getting this to him and promised he was going back to headquarters to implement Feral's orders immediately.

After he'd left, it was only forty minutes later when Felina landed her chopper on Briggs' apartment roof and was soon knocking on her door.

"Hi, Felina. Come on in."

"Callie, what did my uncle have to say and is he really okay?" Felina asked before she was even through the door all the way. Her expression anxious.

"He's fine, really. He was very lucky. Come sit down and I'll give you the low down." Callie said warmly, taking her through to the living area and sitting on the couch.

Felina joined her and listened intently. When Callie had finished her briefing, Felina gave a low whistle.

"Damn, that's nasty and he's right about the chances of it ending up here." She said grimly. "I'm amazed he asked for the SWAT Kats help that can only mean he's really scared and worried."

"He has a right to be. Seven of his peers died due to this gas and he was nearly one of them. From what he said it was the most horrible thing he's ever endured in his life." Callie said seriously.

"Yeah, so you said. Gods, I really don't want to think about what that stuff could do to a city our size." Felina said with a shiver. "Alright, I'd better get back on duty if you've told Steele to initiate DEFCON 1. Things are going to get really tense in a matter of an hour." Felina said as she got back to her feet and got ready to leave. "Thanks for telling me, Callie. Get some sleep, tomorrow will be hectic, I'm afraid." She warned the deputy mayor as she slipped out the door.

"Yeah, I know. Keep yourself safe, Felina." Callie warned her friend back. Felina nodded and hurried off. Callie closed the door and locked it. She shut the lights out and drifted to her bedroom to get some much needed sleep.

Back in Sandeval Bay, Feral was just awakening with the dawn. He'd slept well and wanted a shower. When the morning shift came on just a half hour later, he asked the nurse if he could clean up. She had smiled warmly at him and gave a yes.

The hot shower felt wonderful but he wished he could just dress and leave. That thought made him realize he'd never asked about his hotel room and luggage. Frowning, he got back into bed and when his breakfast arrived, he asked the nurse about it.

"Can you tell me what has happened to my belongings that were in the hotel I was staying at?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you'd been told. All the victim's belongings were recovered from their hotel rooms and brought to the hospital. The hotel's included the bill for the room stay, up to the incident only. Your things are in that closet." The nurse said, pointing to a small door to the right of the bathroom.

Feral sighed in relief. "Thank you, I appreciate the hospital thinking of that, now if only I could just get out of here to go home." He said wistfully.

"Well the doctor will be around in about an hour, perhaps he'll have some good news for you." She said encouragingly before taking his dishes and leaving.

"I sure hope so." He muttered to himself.

Elsewhere in the city, Jason rose later in the morning after catching up on his sleep. He yawned, and shoved the covers off himself so he could climb off the bed. He headed for the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

The only plans he had for the day was to get his laundry done and some of his housework before going out to the beach later in the day. It was his favorite thing to do on his first day off from a long shift.

As he was shoving his laundry into the washing machine, he paused with a uniform in his paws as a familiar odor reached his nose. He done his best to push away the memory of the dark tom and had planned on staying away until the tom left the city but the scent of the tom on his uniform shirt brought back the feelings he'd had when he was holding the male in his arms.

Growling to himself, he threw the shirt in the machine and started it. He continued to stand with his palms resting on the machine, his thoughts once more in chaos. Shoving himself away, he stormed off to his bedroom, grabbed his keys and wallet and went to the front door and left. He climbed into his small pickup and tore off for the hospital.

He badly needed to end this obsession with the dark tom one way or another and seeing him in person, he felt, would be the only way. He parked in the visitor's parking lot and hurried to the lobby.

Checking with admissions and after identifying who he was for security, he was soon in an elevator going to Feral's floor. Arriving at the proper floor he looked for the right room number.

When he reached Feral's room, the door was open. He paused and listened.

"Well Commander, your tests have come out clean and we've completed the last tests we feel we need so I'll sign your discharge papers and you can leave." An obvious doctor's voice was saying.

"Finally, not that I'm not grateful for all you've done doctor but I really hate hospitals." A deep baritone voice answered, obvious relief in it.

"I quite understand, Commander. Now I only hope the danger of the gas was solved soon too then I'll be glad to have this behind us." The doctor said gravely.

"You and me both." Came the grim response.

"I'll get the papers done and a nurse will be by with them in a little while. Take time to eat lunch first and have a safe trip home, Commander." The doctor said, preparing to leave.

"Thanks."

The doctor quickly took his leave, passing Jason without noting him as he headed toward the nurses station, his nose buried in his paperwork.

Jason sighed then cautiously stepped into the room of the tom. The huge tom was already on his feet and over near the closet. Jason cleared his throat.

The tom jerked back reflexively and spun to face Jason, a formidable laser pistol in his paw. Jason shot his paws into the air instantly.

"Easy, I'm not here to harm you. My name's Jason Pritchard." Jason said hurriedly, his heart in his throat.

Feral blinked and let out a breath as he released his hold on his weapon and carefully laid it on the table next to him. "That wasn't a very smart thing to do, Mr. Pritchard." Feral rumbled. His mind had been on the real danger of the gas being released or stolen which had him on edge and anxious to get back to his own home to prepare for Dark Kat's certain attack.

"Gee, I'm sorry. Didn't know you were so tense. Still worried about the gas, huh?" Jason asked cautiously, lowering his paws slowly.

Feral frowned at the tom suspiciously. "And what do you know about it?"

"I was the one who rescued you when it happened." Jason said plainly, blushing a little.

Blinking in surprise, Feral carefully walked closer to the solid built male with the orange tabby striping and black hair, who stood only a couple of inches shorter than himself, pausing when he was only a couple of feet from him. The tom's copper eyes stared at him cautiously.

"So you're the one." He breathed out softly.

"Yeah, I'm....uh...sorry I didn't come by to see you...." Jason stuttered, finding himself unaccountably tongue-tied.

Feral stared at the male and took a cautious deep inhale of air. There was that delectable scent of citrus and musk that had saved his sanity.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance again, with me more aware of your person." Feral said softly, unsure what to do next.

Jason rubbed his neck and blushed. "Say, I overheard the doc's kicking you out finally. When are you leaving our city?" He asked.

"Uh....I haven't had a chance to check for a flight as yet. I need to dress and get out of here quickly." Feral said, unhappily. If it weren't for the emergency, he'd be more than willing to stay and get to know this male a bit better.

"Yeah, the gas.....I know. Man, I wish they'd found those idiots that had been stupid enough to make that stuff." Jason said bitterly. Unhappy as well, the timing of their meeting truly sucked. "So, let me offer you a ride to the airport at least." He offered.

Feral gave a small smile. "Thank you. That's kind of you. Let me quickly get myself together." He said as he returned to the closet and pulled his clothes out and laid them on the bed. While he was getting dressed they talked about their jobs, more about the ones who had attacked Feral's group at the conference and how the city was dealing with it.

It was while Feral was eating his lunch while Jason sat nearby that they began to discuss what Feral feared might happen to the gas.

"You mean that weirdo, Dark Kat would really try to make a grab for the gas?" Jason asked, worried.

"Oh yeah, I have no doubt of it. It's only a matter of when he'll strike. I'm certain he's already sent Hard Drive here to obtain the sample your police have under wraps. Unfortunately, the ones handling the case are certain they can keep it save." Feral said grimly.

"But you know otherwise." Jason guessed.

"I wish I didn't but Hard Drive is just not your ordinary criminal. Zipping through any electrical port is his speciality and he's damn good at it. I hate admitting it but if it weren't for those annoying pair of vigilantes that omega would get away with every theft he made." Feral said flatly.

"No good! I wish there was something we could do to prevent it." Jason said heavily. "So many Kats are going to die."

Feral could see how much that prospect disturbed and worried Jason. He was a very compassionate Kat and he could see how he would be attracted to him. He sighed with regret. Now just wasn't the time to try to get to know each other better.

"Well if you ready, Ulysses. I'll give you that lift now." Jason said standing and preparing to leave the hospital room.

"I'm with you." Feral said eagerly, grabbing his bag and discharge papers then following his new friend to the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHANCE ENCOUNTER**

Chapter 6: The Benefit of his Experience

Hard Drive sighed and relaxed at the non-descript motel the ninjas had procured for them to wait out the day. His look around the local police department had been fairly straight forward and easy. Now all he had to do is call the Evidence Room and zip in by the phone, snatch the gas and zip back out.....piece of cake.

Wish he had time to stay here. The bay looked inviting and he'd not had a vacation in a looong time but his watchdogs were not about to let him out of their sight so he sighed and watched some TV. He'd take a nap later so he would be fresh for tonight's mission.

_Elsewhere......_

"Hmm, nice wheels!" Feral complimented Jason as he climbed into the passenger side of a fully decked out pick up truck.

"Thanks. Don't have much else in my life to indulge in." Jason grinned, getting into the driver's side.

He soon had them on the road and heading for the airport. As they drove, Feral couldn't shake a sense of foreboding as he and Jason talked about various things as well as the threat of Hard Drive.

"Jason!" He said suddenly.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Jason asked in surprise at the sharp tone in Feral's voice.

"Can you take me to the police station? I just can't leave without at least speaking to the detective in charge." Feral said urgently.

Jason blinked at him for a moment in thought then changed the truck's direction. "Sure, I can understand that. Mind if I tag along?"

"Of course not." Feral said easily, warmed by Jason's willingness to stay with him. If his mind weren't so preoccupied with this business with Hard Drive, he'd be able to pay more attention to his body's response to the handsome tom.

It took about thirty minutes for them to get to the police station and more than fifteen minutes to find a legal parking spot.

"Geez, didn't expect it to be this bad getting a spot to park." Jason muttered in annoyance as he parked the truck. Feral just gave him a commiserating smile as he climbed out of the truck and waited for Jason to join him.

The two of them walked the two blocks to the police station. When they walked through the door into the lobby, they were greeted by controlled chaos. Feral wasn't disturbed by the sight, rather it felt like he was home. He looked around for a few minutes to get his bearings then pushed his way to the desk sergeant.

Jason stared around at the noise and seeming confusion; drunks and other offenders were being processed, complainants were gathered around the desk waiting for assistance, officers were going here and there, the atmosphere was one of constant motion and noise and smells that were overwhelming. 'Feels just like a hospital emergency room.' He mused, undisturbed.

"I'm Commander Feral. Would it be possible for me to speak with Det. Tensor, please." Feral asked politely, showing his badge to the sergeant.

The sergeant's eyebrows lifted in surprise and gave the badge a hard look then stared into the powerful features of the toughest military leader he'd ever heard of. He gave Feral a nod of respect.

"I'll see if he's in the house, sir. Just a moment."

"Thanks."

The sergeant picked up his phone and contacted the investigative division.

"Hey, is Detective Tensor around? He's got an important visitor."

It took a few moments but he soon received an acknowledgment, he thanked them, hung up and turned back to Feral.

"He's in and is coming down to see you, sir." The sergeant said politely.

"Thank you." Feral said then pulled back from the desk so others could be seen and waited a little impatiently.

A few minutes later, a slim, harried looking Kat with black fur and a white mask, strode up to them.

"Commander Feral?"

"Yes, Det. Tensor. May I speak with you for a moment in private." Feral said, keeping himself polite and understanding. He didn't want Tensor to get defensive with him before he was able to find out how well their defenses were.

An unhappy look sat on Tensor's face. This was one person he had not wanted to deal with but his Captain would have his butt if he treated such an important individual poorly.

"Of course, sir. If you'll follow me." He said leading the way down a small hallway and into a room, which Feral recognized as a witness interrogation area.

Before closing the door behind his guest, Tensor frowned at the stranger standing behind Feral.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" He asked bluntly.

"Oh, I'm Jason Pritchard. One of the EMT's that rescued these guys." Jason said easily.

"Ah, well this is sensitive information we will be talking about. Would you mind waiting outside please?" Tensor said in an uncompromising way.

Jason glanced at Feral who gave him a nod. He shrugged and went out the door to wait. Tensor firmly closed the door behind him.

Before Tensor could begin to question Feral or tell him off....politely, of course, Feral quickly spoke first.

"I'm not here to muck up your investigation. I only want to ask about what type of protection you've given the gas just for my own piece of mind." He said soothingly.

Tensor blinked in surprise at this mild question. He fully expected Feral to jump in with his experience and take over. Perhaps all the things he'd heard or seen about this officer weren't all true. Changing mental gears, Tensor described what was being done.

"We realize that your city's criminal Hard Drive might be the most likely person to try for the gas so we've gotten with our tech guys and they set up an interrupter switch on all power lines entering this building." He explained.

Feral blinked in surprise. Now why the heck didn't they think of something so simple? He would have to bring this up at all the facilities threatened by Hard Drive including his own Enforcer building when he returned. However, there was still one other avenue of entry.

"How about cell phones?" Feral asked grimly.

Tensor's smug look vanished and his eyes widened. "Cell phones? He can use cell phones?"

He demanded in shock.

"Oh yes! Anything electronic not just electrical." Feral said flatly.

"Shit!" Angry and upset, Tensor went to a nearby phone and began speaking to someone in a hurried voice.

Feral waited patiently. Tensor was most likely bringing his Captain up to date.

Tensor slammed the phone down and eyed Feral a moment in frustration. "Seriously, we thought we had everything covered. The Captain would like to speak with you and see if there's anything else we might have missed." He said flatly. It was obvious to Feral, Tensor didn't like asking for help from an outsider. Feral was wise enough to school his expression and pretend he was only trying to be of assistance not take over.

"I'd be glad too." He said lightly.

Nodding sharply, Tensor led the way out of the room and headed for a nearby elevator. Jason discreetly slipped to the dark tom's side once more. Feral didn't tell him no though he should have but he kind of liked having the handsome Kat near him at the moment.

Very quickly, the group was walking through a bull pen filled with officers busy at phones, doing paperwork, researching on computers and interviewing complainants. Tensor passed through the room ignoring everyone's looks and made for an office at the rear.

Feral made a 'wait here' gesture to Jason as he passed through the Captain's door. Jason sighed and took a seat outside the office to wait again.

Tensor closed the door then turned to introduce Feral to a beefy, orange furred, tom who rose from behind his desk to greet them.

"Sir, this is Commander Feral."

"Pleased to meet you Commander. I'm Captain Forence. So very sorry your welcome in our city was an unpleasant one." He said shaking the huge tom's paw.

"I'm just as sorry to be meeting you under these circumstances, Captain." Feral said. "I'm impressed by your ingenuity in having circuit interrupters placed on your power lines. I could just kick myself for not thinking of it ourselves."

"It's been my experience that sometimes you're just too close to the problem to see it clearly." The Captain said understandingly.

"You're right there." Feral said ruefully. " I intend to have what you've done instituted at all the facilities that need it when I return home. Now that I've warned you about the cell phones there is one more thing I may be able to help you with."

"Oh....what might that be?"

"I very much doubt Dark Kat would wait any longer on getting his paws on that sample so Hard Drive will have undoubtedly done a walk through your precinct by now. I could look over your surveillance tapes for the past twenty-four hours to see if he has done so." Feral suggested. "Also when confronting Hard Drive one must never try for a frontal assault in person. His surge coat allows him to throw electrical energy at you which can kill or injure depending on whether he gets a direct hit in. Your Kevlar vests will blunt the blast some but will still knock you off your feet."

"Well shit! How the heck do you guys take him out then?" Tensor blurted angrily.

"The SWAT Kats have had more success taking him out, my enforcers have only managed to knock him off his feet when we've sent a small missile at him. Lasers are worthless against him." Feral responded blandly.

"That must bite your ass." The captain said, commiserating with Feral's position.

"You have no idea!" Feral sighed in agreement. "There's one other thing that has me concerned. Hard Drive has never stolen something biological before. We nor him have any idea how that will affect the gas if he tries to convert it to energy to escape. For all we know the stuff could kill him and perhaps spread all over wherever he's taken out at." He said grimly.

"Shit!" Captain Forence said, his mouth dropping in shocked dismay. Tensor's facial expression was almost a mirror of his superiors. Shaking his head, the captain said caustically, "Now I know how you feel trying to fight these idiots. I commend you on still being alive."

"Just lucky." Feral demurred then said, "Hard Drive has to be stopped **before** he can take the gas."

"Of that, we are in full agreement. So, since we've cut off his easier way of entering, this guy will take the more direct route to get the gas, right?" Forence asked.

"For certain. He wouldn't dare try to back out now since he's terrified of Dark Kat as well as resentful, so, yeah, he'll take the most direct route which would be using your basement entry point to get to your evidence lockup." Feral agreed with the burley kat's assessment.

Sighing, the captain got up from his desk. "Tensor, beef up the security in that area and make sure everyone has a Kevlar vest on and are armed with projectile weapons like a bazooka." He said grimly. Tensor nodded and quickly departed. "Alright, Commander let's get you down to the tech guys and have you go over the surveillance tapes as a first step to stopping this guy."

Feral nodded and followed the captain out of his office. He paused for a moment though, to speak with Jason.

"I am going to be here for a while. You don't have to stay."

"No, I've nothing to do. I'll wait here for you." Jason shook his head and reseated himself, smiling reassuringly up at Feral.

Feral gave him a brief grin then followed the puzzled captain and detective to the elevator.

Eyeing Feral, Forence asked cautiously. "Who is that, Commander?"

"He's the EMT who rescued me. He was giving me a ride to the airport when I asked for a detour." Feral said without elaborating further.

Though surprised by that, the captain said nothing further. They arrived at the tech center in moments and soon Feral was seated before a screen and watching hours worth of surveillance tapes. It took more than four hours and many cups of coffee before he finally had the tech stop the tape.

"There! Halt it there!" He said leaning forward excitedly. "Can you enhance that image?"

"Yes sir." The tech answered and fiddled with his equipment until the image blew up to reveal the person on the image better.

"Got him! Contact your captain." Feral ordered as he stared at the familiar figure. It was hard to believe such an unassuming male could be the terror he was when he wore his surge coat.

Some ten minutes later, Capt Forence arrived and stared at the image. "That's Hard Drive? Huh! He certainly doesn't look like much." He said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know. He's really nothing without his surge coat. Too bad we hadn't spotted him then. He would have been a push over to capture." Feral sighed.

'Well, can't worry about spilt milk now. So he is here and we'll have to be ready to take him out. When do you think he'll try for the gas?" The captain asked.

"Tonight! I bet my badge on it!" Feral said firmly. "About the end of night shift when things are the most quiet and slow."

Forence grimaced. "How predictable. All criminals seem to pick that hour of the night or dawn, depending on how you look at it."

"Too true!"

"So, since he's not going to make a move yet, I guess you should get some rest and a meal then return here for the confrontation." Forence suggested.

"Well, I don't have anywhere to go since my hotel room was closed and I spent the last few days in the hospital." Feral grunted distractedly as he thought over all the things the captain should do to prepare.

"Oh shoot, that's right. Well, I could certainly have you set up in a room here to flake out and have someone get you some food." The captain said.

Feral got his mind back to the present and realized what the captain was saying. "Oh no, that's fine. Jason wanted to spend some time so we'll just go get something to eat and I'll be back. Don't worry about me. Now there's some things I still want to cover with you........." Feral began. They spent the next thirty minutes talking strategy then Forence took him back up to his office area where Feral hooked back up with a bored Jason.

As they left the building, Feral told him, "I appreciate you hanging around. You must be really bored and tired of sitting around a police building nearly all afternoon. I......."

"No, its okay really. You're doing what you can to put a stop to the threat to our city, what's a little waiting compared to that. Anyway, you still need a ride to the airport." Jason interrupted him, smiling warmly.

Feral blushed in pleasure at the real honesty in that statement. Jason didn't really know him and yet was willing to stick by him. It warmed him inside.

"Well, as to that......I'll need to return here by midnight to set a trap for Hard Drive. I'm fairly certain he'll strike near dawn. The techs will be keeping a close eye on the monitors for him if he should come sooner so meanwhile, I need to get something to eat and someplace to rest. Know where I can do that?"

Jason felt his heart leap. He would get to spend time with the huge tom after all. Things were looking up. Grinning, he said, "Well, perhaps.....that's if you wouldn't mind spending time with someone you only just met?"

"Oh, I think I could be persuaded." Feral said with a small smirk and a twinkle in his gold eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHANCE ENCOUNTER**

Chapter 7: Perfect Interlude

Smiling broadly, Jason hurried his steps to his truck. They climbed in and he was soon driving toward his favorite place to eat. It served really good Cajun food. Soon they were sitting down and enjoying some really spicy food.

Away from the cares of his job, Ulysses was a very interesting and fun tom to be with. Jason found himself deeply fascinated and attracted to this dark tom. His eyes would drift over the huge frame every so often.....and sometimes catching the eye of the tom as well.

Feral felt heat every time Jason's eyes would caress his body. The golden striped tom wasn't hard on the eyes and he could see why he was attracted to him. He had a wicked sense of humor as well as a serious side.

Over their meal they covered many subjects including one that upset Jason the most.

"So how do you handle being put down so often by your so-called superiors whenever the SWAT Kats one up you?" Jason asked bluntly.

Feral sighed and drank his wine. "I ignore it, work myself to death, then beat the shit out of a boxing bag to keep my stress levels down."

Jason gave a hard chuckle. "I'd be finding a way to get some of my own back! I could not handle being disrespected in that way by anyone and certainly not on a regular basis. Geez, Ulysses you should have an ulcer the size of a melon by now from all that stress." He said shaking his head in concern.

Feral grunted and shrugged. "It's my job and I chose it. If I couldn't take the heat anymore, I can simply resign. But its my city and the danger is too great for me to just throw up my paws because of the put-downs by the Mayor and sometimes the Deputy Mayor."

"Only sometimes?" The golden tom said archly.

"Well, she's really the head of our city and most of the burden rests on her shoulders. She's actually not so bad except when she's with those two vigilantes." Feral said, shrugging.

"Still.....they are just lucky you're willing to take it on the chin and keep going despite them." Jason said sighing then stared at Ulysses' rugged face and said softly, "and a fine rugged chin it is too."

Feral felt his face blush....glad his fur was too dark to really see him doing that.

"Hey! If you're finished eating, how about going down to the beach? I usually head down on my first day off just to unwind." Jason coaxed, determined to get this tom to loosen up and have fun.

"Huh, I've never had much time to go to my own beach when I'm home. I don't remember when I just took time for myself in a long while." Feral mused.

"Then it's settled. Let's go to my place to leave your things and I can lend you some trunks if you didn't bring any." Jason said as he paid for his meal and got up.

"I brought some, hoping to swim in the hotel pool." Feral said grinning, as he too paid and followed Jason out the door.

"Excellent." Jason crowed as he climbed aboard his truck, his passenger jumping in and slamming his own door in rising excitement.

In very little time, Jason returned to his bungalow. Feral looked around in admiration. This was a really nice place that reflected the golden tom's personality well and you could see the beach out the window though it wasn't really that close.

"I like your place, its much more soothing than my high rise in the city." He admitted.

"I couldn't live in the city. I work there, I need my peace after the hell my days can be." Jason said seriously. "Here put your stuff in here and you can change in the bathroom." He said taking Feral through to his bedroom and pointing out the bathroom.

Feral nodded and quickly changed his clothes. He came out pulling a shirt over himself for the ride to the beach. Jason admired the muscular physique as he finished pulling his own shirt on. He also like the well toned ass as it walked away from him to leave the bedroom for the living area.

Grabbing a pair of towels and a blanket, Jason went back outside followed by Feral who tugged the things from the tom's arms so that the tabby could lock the door then refused to give them back as he insisted on carrying them to the truck.

Jason smiled and climbed back into the truck. In minutes they were once more on their way and heading for the beach. To his relief, the area was not crowded and the late afternoon was perfect.

After spreading the blanket just below the guard tower, leaving his wallet, keys and phone under his towel, he headed for the water. Feral mimicked him and charged for the water which was cool and bracing.

Feral swam strongly away from the shore. When he was out far enough, he looked around and didn't see Jason. Paddling in place, he searched becoming a little concerned when the golden tom still didn't appear. He was startled when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist and a wet head popped up and grinned at him.

Pulling their bodies close, Jason made a bold move. Leaning closer, he gave Ulysses a kiss.

Feral's eyes widened then closed in pleasure. The kiss tasted wonderful, wet, salty and hot.....delicious. Jason was surprised by his boldness but didn't regret it when Ulysses reciprocated, their tongues dueling hotly, and groans filled the air. This tom was hot and set his blood to boil.

They entangled their limbs, letting their bodies sink beneath the water while they still kissed hotly. The water just made the whole thing hotter and more intense. When their lungs begged for air, they released each other and shot up to the surface suddenly, gasping for air.

Jason moved close again and nuzzled Ulysses' face while pulling their bodies tightly together again. He could feel a huge, hard cock rubbing his belly. Groaning he moved his hips provocatively so that his own cock rubbed the other's member firmly, sparking spirals of passion.

Feral groaned, his eyes heavy with need as Jason began the kiss again. Wrapping one leg around the dark tom's waist, the other maintaining their position in the water, the golden tabby began a teasing humping motion against the cock of the dark tom.

Feral thought he was flying. He placed his paws on each cheek of Jason's ass and held him close as they ground themselves against each other. The tension rose faster and faster until a flash of fire rushed up his body and he jolted. Jason did the same, pulling his mouth away and shouting his climax, his body shuddering as he spilled his pleasure into the warm ocean water.

They laid their heads on each other's shoulders until they could breathe easier, their legs moving slowly in the water.

"Wow! You are soo hot! I've never gotten off that hard or that quick doing that with anyone else before." Jason said lazily.

"I've never done that before at all. It was amazing." Ulysses sighed, completely sated. It had been a long while since he'd taken care of himself so he was very primed for what Jason had done to him.

"Shouldn't do that to yourself....not healthy." Jason advised as he rubbed his face against Ulysses, loving the feel and scent of the other. "Hmmm, you smell delicious....." He purred.

A flash of heat spread through Feral at every touch from the golden tom. It felt so damn good to be treated so wonderfully.

They kissed and hugged for several more long minutes before finally releasing each other in a mutual desire to return to shore. They swam side by side lazily until they finally walked up onto the beach and threw themselves down on the blanket, letting the sun bake them dry.

Feral was surprised when he fell asleep under the hot sun. When he woke, dusk was falling, the waves nearly to the edge of their blanket as the tide started coming in. Jason had awakened a little before him and he found the golden tom watching him with heated interest.

"Time to go in. I've never slept on the beach before.....it felt good." Feral said, sitting up and stretching.

"I could tell. You looked so peaceful laying there that I hadn't the heart to wake you. It did you good to get some much needed sun." Jason said grinning as he shook out his towel and Feral's.

Feral got up and took the blanket up and shook it of loose sand before folding it up into his arms. Walking close, they made for the truck. Jason took them back to his apartment.

"Go ahead and take a shower, Ulysses. I'll make us a nice snack." Jason promised.

Feral grinned at him and headed for the shower. When he stepped out, Jason was waiting to get in and gave the dark tom a hot kiss before smiling wickedly and stepping into the shower.

Feral shook his head, dried off under the dryers then went to the bedroom and dressed lightly for now. He needed to get some sleep soon before he reported back to the police station after midnight but he had a suspicion sleeping wasn't what he was going to get right away.

Not long after he'd dressed and headed to the living room, he heard Jason coming out of the bathroom.

He sat down on the couch and smiled appreciatively at the sandwiches, chips and large glasses of milk waiting to be eaten. He waited until his host joined him before eating. Moments later, Jason walked into the room dressed in only a tee and a pair of deep blue boxers.

'Ohh, he looks yummy!' Feral thought inanely as he frankly stared.

Jason like the look in Ulysses' eyes as he approached the couch. Feral wasn't a slouch in the yummy category either as he was wearing a light yellow shirt, unbuttoned, and a pair of cut off black shorts. 'Yeah, good enough to eat.' The golden thought hotly as he sat close to the dark tom on the couch.

Leaning close he stole a kiss then picked up his sandwich and gave the tom hot eyes.

Feral almost couldn't eat after seeing that look......like Jason wanted to devour him. "Hmm, good sandwich, thanks." He managed after choking down a bite.

"Thanks. Eat up! You'll need your energy." Jason said, eyeing the dark tom to see if he'd gotten the double meaning.

By the look in Feral's eyes, he had.

It was hard eating his food with Jason blatantly flirting with him but he managed finally, downing his milk in one gulp. It was cold enough to cause him to burp suddenly and loudly. He blinked in surprise, blushing in embarrassment. "Oh, excuse me!"

Jason just laughed. "Next time don't gulp your milk like that." He finished his food as well and set his glass down then turned to pull Feral's face toward his own and gave him a milky kiss.

The taste of the milk, tuna sandwich and hot lips were an incredible combination that sent his senses reeling. They made out for some time on the couch before things got more heated.

Jason worked his fingers under Feral's shirt and pinched one of his nipples. Feral jerked and moaned at the sharp sensation.

Not to be outdone, Feral skimmed his fingers down the golden tom's back to the vee in his boxers. There he ran his finger down the crack, teasing the tom by scritching the nerves at the base of the tail eliciting a groan from Jason.

Paws caressed, explored, and found many erotic spots on each other. Paws shoved shirts off and mouths found nipples to suck, taking it in turns interspersed with deep kissing.

Jason pulled back panting and nuzzled Ulysses' neck. "How about we take this to a comfortable bed handsome?" He asked huskily.

"Hmm, good idea." Feral muttered willingly.

Grinning, Jason stood up and reached down to pull Feral to his feet. Wrapping arms around each other's waist they walked the short distance to Jason's big bed and fell upon it.

They went back to kissing again while paws were working pants and underwear off. Very quickly they were nude and rubbing their bodies against each other setting off sparks of heat and intense pleasure.

Touches became more insistent and a war of love making began as each tried to drive the other mad with desire but neither would give in and submit to the other for quite some time. Finally, Jason won the battle and mounted Ulysses from behind.

Feral gasped and moaned as Jason smoothly entered his channel and set off sparks of fire within him. Taking the dark tom's scruff in his mouth and placing one paw around the hard length of his new lover, the golden tom set a fast rhythm that pounded Ulysses into the bed hard and quick.

The ride was wild and intense, Feral felt glorious and wanted it to last a long time but it had been too long for him and the tingles in his feet and his ball sack tightened up warned him the end was near. With four more thrusts, the dark tom came explosively, his cock spraying over the pumping paw holding it, milking it of every drop.

Only a few more thrusts and Jason was shouting his own release, filling his lover with his hot seed.

They collapsed in a heap on the bed, trembling and panting.

"Ohh, fantastic!" Feral finally mumbled, his face in the bedding.

"I completely agree." Jason sighed, kissing his lover's back tenderly.

Feral lay warm and happy. Jason was a wonderful lover. Firm when he needed to be and tender when it called for it. He'd not had such a considerate lover in a very long time. He felt a sense of peace and contentment, something he'd been lacking and not realized it.

Jason nuzzled the dark tom's back and felt a incredible. Ulysses was a great lay and he would soon find out just how good he was when it was his turn but somehow he didn't doubt with such a large cock, he was in for a fantastic ride. He hated the idea this tom would be returning home. He shoved the unwelcome bit of unhappiness away. He didn't want this moment spoiled.

When they had recovered and had some water, they began all over again. The wrestling match of erotic touches were repeated with a different ending.

Soon it was Jason begging and pleading to be taken and Feral perfectly willing to give it to him. But in his case, he had to take it slow and easy. He would not cause his lover pain. It took over ten minutes to burrow his way in gently but finally he was firmly seated. His lover was groaning and panting but not hurting.

Jason thought his head would explode. Ulysses didn't have to try and hit the sweet spot, his over large cock didn't allow him to miss it. Sparks went off on every one of Uly's thrusts. The dark tom would pull nearly out before sinking in fully again and again. Jason thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Unfortunately, the large cock ensured this would be a fast ride but Jason wasn't disappointed as his body tightened up, lightning bolts of pleasure shot through him bringing him to climax suddenly and hard.

When Jason's channel squeezed him hard, Ulysses lost his fight to keep going and was roaring loudly as he spilled himself within his lover. He wished they could do this longer but he had to get some sleep before getting up in less than four hours.

As they caught their breath, Feral removed himself when he felt himself soften. Jason groaned regretfully at its loss. Uly smiled and patted the butt beneath him as he rolled to his side and sighed.

Jason eyed him from his prone position and gave him a lazy, satisfied smile. "Sleep now, huh?"

"Yeah, I need to be fresh for the coming confrontation." Ulysses said regretfully.

"I know. I don't want you getting hurt because you're not sharp but I'll miss having more of you again." Jason sighed.

"Yeah me too." Uly said warmly, drawing Jason close to him so that they lay spooned together as they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHANCE ENCOUNTER**

Chapter 8: Taking Out Hard Drive

His watch went off some four hours later and he awoke to the feel of a warm breath blowing across his cheek. Smiling, Feral sighed, enjoying this perfect moment before being forced to get up to attend to duty.

As he moved to rise, Jason woke with a snort. He blinked in confusion for a second then remembered why there was a big dark furred Kat in his bed and why he was getting up when it was still dark outside.

Sighing in regret, he rose as well and stretched. "Time to get going I see." He said.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I've really enjoyed being with you Jason." Feral said smiling warmly down at the golden tom.

"The feeling's mutual big guy." Jason grinned as he got off the bed and moved to stand in front of the tom. He pulled him close and gave him a long, passionate kiss before releasing him. "Get dressed. I'll drive you."

"You don't have to. I was just going to call a taxi." Feral protested.

"No way. I want to see this to the end." Jason said firmly then held up a paw to forestall an objection in his lover's eyes. "I will stay out of the way. This is your gig not mine.....promise."

Feral sighed and nodded, giving Jason a small grin of appreciation for staying by his side.

They dressed quickly, grabbed a quick bite and were out the door in less than fifteen minutes. At this hour there was no traffic so Jason made quick time getting to the police station. Feral had his lover park among the worker's cars so his truck would not stand out in the empty visitor's parking lot.

They moved quickly in the half light of the approaching dawn and went inside. The station was on alert and they were obviously expected because a fresh faced rookie met them and escorted them to Capt. Forence's office. Once more Jason took a seat outside the office and made himself comfortable with a book he'd brought.

The captain looked like he hadn't gone home, his clothes were rumbled and his eyes were a little bloodshot but despite that he eyed Feral keenly.

"Well you ready for this, Commander?"

Feral shrugged and nodded. "As ready as I can be. Got a weapon and vest for me?" He asked.

"Yep! Over there on the couch." He said pointing with his chin at the leather couch along one wall of his office.

Feral grunted with appreciation at the small but deadly looking mini-bazooka laying there. He put on the vest then studied the weapon.

"Nice piece. Where did you guys get these?" He asked, an interested glint in his eye.

The captain gave him a tired grin. "Bruske and Tampord Gunsmiths.....best damn weapons makers around here. The Mayor gave me an increase in my budget last year to upgrade our armaments." He said with pride.

"They are good! I could really use something like this for my enforcers but my Mayor is so stingy he won't help us stay ahead of the omegas." Feral said bitterly.

Forence grunted in commiseration. "I'd heard that. Sorry you're so hogtied. Must be hell! Be glad to give you their number and you can see what you can negotiate.....couldn't hurt." He suggested.

Feral gave him a wane smile of appreciation. "Thanks, I'd like that."

Suddenly the captain's door burst open to reveal Detective Tensor. "Sir, we've got a bite on the basement entry point. Everyone is hidden and waiting." He reported hurriedly.

"Finally!" Forence growled as he jumped to his feet and led the way out of his office, Tensor and Feral hard on his heels.

Jason had looked up when he saw the officer hurry to the captain's door. He wasn't surprised when three toms burst out of the room and hurried for the elevator. He prayed his lover would get out of this safe and returned to his book to keep his mind from worrying.

_An hour earlier........_

The ninjas woke Hard Drive from his nap and gave him a sandwich and soda as they got ready to depart.

The blond criminal hastily ate his food then put his surge coat on. He gasped as he usually did when the energy burst through his body then settled down. Ready to go, he nodded at the ninja holding the cell phone and waited for him to dial the number to get him into the building.

A look of frustration crossed the ninja's face as he tried the number several times then tried others. "The cell tower must be down." He growled finally.

"Then try the land line." Hard Drive said harshly.

The ninja did and received a 'lines are down for maintenance until eight a.m.' message. He hissed in fury and slammed the phone down. "Now what?" He demanded.

Hard Drive felt the first inkling that something was wrong. The cops could have stepped up their security and he'd be heading into a trap but Dark Kat would not care. He would insist the techno thief do his job in whatever manner it took to get the gas.

He hissed to himself in fury. He was well and truly trapped. No choice.....they had to take the direct route. He turned to the ninja and gave orders.

Soon they were on the road in a van marked with a bread delivery company logo on its dark blue body. Bread was typically delivered at dawn and there was a small diner near the precinct that opened early. A perfect camouflage for getting close to their target without drawing attention.

Reaching the alley behind the diner and other business, they parked and spilled out into the still darkness. Hurrying along, they peered toward their target and used all the cover they could to get to the rear of the police station and its basement delivery entry point.

Still out of sight of the door itself, Hard Drive directed a burst of energy at the surveillance camera located above the door then a second burst at the electronic security locking system leaving it a smoking ruin.

They stayed still waiting for a response, none came but it wouldn't be long in coming. Hard Drive hurried to the door and shoved his way in. No one was around in the large entry area. Crates of supplies were stacked to one side of the entry, before him lay a corridor and an elevator could just be seen to one side, the hint of stairs at the end.

Office doors lined the hall as he moved quickly forward, a couple of them were keycard only entries. One he stopped at had a heavily armored door and was marked 'Armory' and down from it was another heavily secured entry door that said 'Evidence Locker'. Just what he was looking for.

Down the corridor, waiting on the staircase was Feral, Capt. Forence, and a small detachment of special ops officers. Det. Tensor was in the Evidence Locker with more officers. Other teams were hiding in the closed offices waiting tensely for the word from the captain if they were needed.

Using a small hand mirror, Feral peered around the corner and watched Hard Drive enter the corridor. He waited, as planned, until the omega was in front of the locker and that the door he'd come through had closed.

Outside the door Hard Drive had entered, SWAT sprang into action and mixed it up with the ninjas. One of the team quickly and quietly closed the door so that Hard Drive wouldn't know he was cornered. In very little time, the SWAT guys soon held position outside the only escape for the omega.

"Go!" Feral hissed then leaped out, shouted, 'Hard Drive!' then fired the bazooka when Hard Drive whirled toward him. The missile struck the techno thief in the chest and sent him screaming toward the entry door.

He slammed into hard, the missile taking out his surge coat instantly.

There was silence for several seconds as everyone realized it was over.

"Wow! That was quick and you're a dead shot!" Forence said shaking his head in amazed admiration. Holding up his radio he gave the order to stand down, the criminal had been taken out.

Feral gave a sigh of relief and hefted the bazooka in pleased surprise. "It helps to have such excellent equipment. Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are. I've never taken that guy out so quickly before."

"Well, I'm just glad you did. Not much property damage and no injuries. A perfect op if I ever saw one." Captain Forence said pleased.

"You're welcome." Feral said, still amazed as he watched Forence's forces divest Hard Drive of his coat and hauled him away. "Perhaps it would be a good idea if you keep him in your prison system. He'll be safer here from Dark Kat."

"Well, he would have to remain here in the first place since it's our jurisdiction he'd broken the law in. But I understand just how dangerous he is and we probably would have extradited him to you but you have a good point so I'll make sure he stays here." The captain said thoughtfully.

"Good. However, the threat of that gas is still there." Feral said soberly as he followed the captain back to his office.

"Yes, that's true. Want some coffee?" Forence asked as he stepped into his office.

"Yeah, I could use some." Feral sighed, stopping to give Jason a squeeze on the shoulder. Jason looked up at him in relief, pleased to see him safe. Leaving his lover, Feral accepted a cup from the captain as he closed the door.

Before they could debrief the mission, the captain's phone rang. He picked it up and listened to someone on the other end. A smile broke out on his face and he thanked whoever it was and hung up.

"Good news! That was the project leader of the team studying the gas. He just informed me that it is completely inert. Apparently it has a very short shelf life and is no longer dangerous." He said, grinning.

Feral smiled at that but added a note of caution. "That's great news but there is still the chemist who had made this stuff out there somewhere. As long as he's on the loose, he could be forced to make more of the gas."

"Aw shoot. You're right about that. Well we've got everyone and their brother trying to find the rest of these dissidents. We'll dig them up as fast as we can. That's all we can do." The captain said heavily.

"I wish you good luck on that and pray you succeed soon. Until that last link to that nasty stuff is tied up I won't feel very safe yet." Feral said.

"I understand. I'll keep you informed and here's that number I promised you." Capt. Forence said handing over a business card on the weapon's maker.

"Thank you. I really do appreciate this. I'd better be off now. I've got to get home." Feral said, rising to his feet. "Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome and thanks for taking out that guy so quickly. My city is grateful." Forence said sincerely, getting up to shake Feral's paw and see him out. "Safe trip home, Feral."

Feral nodded and with Jason in tow left the police station. He stopped and stood staring at the sun rising over the bay. Now that he could finally go home, he was reluctant to do so.

Jason knew what was on his lover's mind because it had been on his the whole time he waited. The time of leaving was here.....now what do they do about this budding relationship they'd started?


	9. Chapter 9

**CHANCE ENCOUNTER**

Chapter 9: Long Distance Loving

Jason knew what was on his lover's mind because it had been on his the whole time he waited. The time of leaving was here.....now what do they do about this budding relationship they'd started?

Not speaking, they walked to his truck and climbed aboard and just sat there for many long minutes. Finally, Jason couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Okay, we knew this was going to happen so what do we do about it?" He asked bluntly, not looking at Ulysses. His eyes stared firmly at the building he'd spent so much time cooling his heels in.

Feral sighed, rubbed his eyes and tried to think of what to say. He had to go home, no argument there. Jason had his life and job here. Again, no argument there.....so........damn!

"I don't flippin' know!" He said unhappily.

"Long distance love calls, vacation times for physical closeness, neither of us changes our lives, one or both of us does......pick one." Jason said sarcastically.

Feral could only wince at that nearly hopeless tone in Jason's voice. He'd never dealt with something like this before. He'd been alone so long that he'd lost any skill he had when younger in personal relationships.

"Crud! I've not been in a relationship for more than eight years now! I don't think I even know **how** to be in one!" He burst out in angry frustration.

Jason blinked in shock and just stared at his lover. "You're kidding? How could you be alone that long? I'd go insane."

"My job is my life. It's so hectic and dangerous that I really don't have a lot of time alone to think about being alone." Feral said, shrugging.

"Oh that's just sad!" Jason said, shaking his head, totally taken aback. He simply couldn't imagine not being with **someone,** if only to just ease a bodily need or to be held and comforted.

Feral ducked his head in discomfort, not really knowing how to respond to that statement.

Seeing that, Jason turned in his seat and pulled Ulysses to him to hug. "Aw love, I'm sorry. This is just a mess. Come on.......I know you're anxious to go home but we really need to talk about this first and we can check the plane schedules from my house." Jason coaxed.

Feral sighed and looked into the beautiful eyes of his lover and could only nod.

Giving the dark tom another tight hug, Jason released him and started the truck's engine. Soon he was moving smoothly through the early morning traffic for his bungalow.

The ride was quiet, neither felt like talking......each lost in their own thoughts. Jason pulled into his parking spot and climbed out. His lover was slower to do so. They walked to his place and went in. Jason walked through the living room to the kitchen and got them something to drink when he returned to the living room, Ulysses was sitting on the couch and staring out the picture window to the ocean without really seeing it.

Sitting down beside the dark tom, Jason nudged him with his shoulder. Ulysses blinked and turned to accept the drink. They sat there silently for some minutes.

"Now that I've had this experience, I'm loathed to give it up but I can't stay." Feral said painfully.

"I know. I love my job and this place has been my home for some ten years. Frankly, your city is just plain scary." Jason said unhappily.

Feral snorted in pained amusement. "Don't I know it. I love your place......it's so peaceful, something I've needed and hadn't realized until this moment. But the only real choice I have is dropping in a couple of weekends a month, even that might be difficult only because the omegas are a pain in my ass. We do get some months of relief but we just never know when those are."

"And my schedule includes weekends. I work a thirty-six hour shift then I'm off for three days then back on again. Not a good schedule for trying to be together." Jason interjected.

Feral grimaced. "Oh now that's tough! You're right, trying to find a period when we can get together will be a real challenge."

They went silent again.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm willing to give it a try." Jason finally said. He was actually amazed at himself. He'd never attempted such a thing as a long distance relationship before but something about this tom struck a deep chord in him and he wasn't willing to give him up without at least trying to make it work.

Feral eyed Jason in surprise. He must be mad or truly wanted to be with him to make this attempt because this was just insane to try. Well if Jason was willing, then so was he. He didn't want to give up this wonderful feeling he was beginning to have inside.

"Fine. Then so will I but I think we're both crazy to think this will work." He said fatalistically.

"I liked to think it's a true bonding that's making us willing to do this and somehow, I think we just might succeed." The golden tom said optimistically.

All Feral could do was give the tom a wane smile and a salute with his drink glass.

Jason smiled back and saluted too. They drained their glasses at the same time and placed the cups on the table.

"One for the road, my love!" Jason purred, pulling Ulysses close.

Feral didn't resist. Their lovemaking was much more intense perhaps because it would be the last for a long time.

When they had showered and redressed, Feral checked the flight schedules and booked himself for a flight that was leaving in a couple of hours. It gave them time to share a meal before he left.

Jason took him to a really nice place not far from the airport and they enjoyed a long leisurely meal before heading for the airport. He stayed with Ulysses until he boarded his plane after a long, intense kiss farewell. He would miss his lover.

Feral stared out the window as his plane taxied. Already he felt a pang of sorrow leaving his new lover. It was going to be very lonely without the golden tom.

Once back home, Feral threw himself into his work. It wasn't until about a month later when he heard from Capt. Forence. He'd been writing up a report on the recent depredations of Dr. Viper when his phone rang.

"Feral!" He barked into the mouthpiece.

"Hello Commander, Capt. Forence here."

"Oh, hello. How are you doing?" Feral said more politely.

"Very well, thank you. I have good news for you. That dangling problem we were concerned about has finally resolved itself. The dissidents that were still on the lose including the chemist for the gas turned themselves in last week. It had taken them that long to worry themselves to death about what had happened. At heart, they aren't bad Kats and felt really bad about what had happened. The chemist had brought the formula and allowed my officers to search his place to insure no trace of it or the gas was still around. I can now say unequivocally that the problem and the threat are now ended." Forence said, happily.

Feral sighed in relief. "That's wonderful news. You are going to broadcast this information so that any criminals including mine will know its no use going after the gas?" He asked.

"It's being written as we speak. I don't want any of your omegas chasing after this stuff and we'll particularly play up the fact it has a very short shelf life anyway." The captain said, satisfaction lacing his voice.

"Fantastic. I'll brief my Mayor on that. After having just dealt with Dr. Viper's attack and the mess he left behind, this news will be very welcome." Feral said, pleased with the happy ending to this case.

"Glad it's you and not me." Forence said. "I would recommend, my friend, that you take a break occasionally to visit our city and recharge. You can't chase the monsters endlessly without it getting to you eventually." He said, warningly. He knew better than most what a high stress job could do to those in this field, burnout and depression being just two of the worst problems.

"Believe me. I will take you up on that. It does get very disheartening to fight these guys over and over again. You just never feel you're winning really." Feral said heavily.

"I can't even imagine it. Take care and stay save, Feral." Forence said by way of farewell.

"Thanks, I'll certainly try." Feral replied then they hung up. He dialed city hall and briefed Ms. Briggs about the good news.

"That's great news, Commander. Thanks for telling me. I'm truly glad that piece of unfinished business is at last closed." Ms. Briggs said, relief in her voice.

"You're welcome, Ms. Briggs." Feral said then hung up. He went back to work in a much lighter frame of mind.

For once he went home at quitting time wanting to get a chance at reaching Jason before the tom went on duty. Since his return, he and Jason had talked on the phone frequently. His phone bill was ridiculous but he didn't care.

Tonight, he relayed the good news and Jason was pleased that particular nightmare was over. But he didn't regret how the gas had brought him a lover and a possible mate. Though they couldn't be together, he felt the ties between them strengthening.

When he'd returned to work, his coworkers noted he seemed happy and sad at the same time. Being close because their job demanded it, they finally managed to worm the secret out of him at dinner one night.

"Okay, Jason, fess up!" One of his friends said as he passed the mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, come on! We can see you're happy but what we can't make sense is why you're also sad at the same time." Another badgered.

"I bet he's got a new lover!" One shouted out.

"If he did then why's he unhappy?" Another demanded.

The crew bandied reasons loudly as they ate, the captain letting them blow off steam. They'd just come from a very nasty fire with casualties and they needed this harmless badgering to help them get over it.

"Alright, already! Geez, you guys are persistent. Yeah, I do have a lover, though I think its becoming more serious than that. I'm a little sad because he doesn't live here." Jason said.

"Wait, is it that tom you saved during the gas attack?" The captain suddenly interjected.

Jason blushed hotly.

"Well I'll be damn! So I was right.....he was mate material then?" The captain chortled.

"Yeah, well maybe......we won't know for sure since we can't be together. We talk all the time on the phone though." Jason admitted.

"Wow! How cool is that." A crew mate said beside him, giving his shoulder a friendly push.

"So who is this guy and why is it so hard for him to just move here and be with you?" Another asked.

"Because he's the Chief Enforcer of Megakat City, is why." Jason snorted.

Silence hit the table as they all stared at him in shock.

"You're having us on?" One of them finally managed to say in disbelief.

"I promise I'm not. He was attending that conference." Jason held up a paw to show he was serious.

"Wow! That's incredible......a lowly paramedic the lover of a high-powered military leader. Man that's just awesome." One of the team said. The rest just nodded their heads in amazement then they began to make harmless jokes about his love life.

Jason accepted the ribbing in good grace but in his mind he wished his lover was here right now. He sighed mentally, at least he got to speak to him on the phone before he came on duty, that always gave him a lift.

It wasn't until another month went by before their schedules matched that Feral was able to fly in and see Jason. Needless to say, they never saw the light of day during his stay except for a brief few hours on the beach together.

They so didn't want to part that they stayed together right up to the start of Jason's shift. Bringing his lover to the station house, he introduced Feral to his crew mates. They were awed at getting to meet the officer they saw on the TV quite often. Feral was pleased to meet the Kats that stood at his lover's side in his job.

The captain spoke for all of them when he said, "You've made Jason a very happy tom even if he misses you a great deal. Must be really hard to maintain a relationship long distance?"

"Yeah, it is but when you love someone a lot you do what you have to make it work." Feral said softly, hugging Jason close to him.

"We can certainly see that. Take care of yourself and a safe trip home." The captain said warmly.

Feral nodded his thanks as the crew made their farewells as well then left the two alone so Jason could say a proper goodbye.

"See you soon, love." Jason murmured after they kissed for a long moment.

"I'll try love. Stay safe." Feral said softly, loathe to let go.

"You too. There's your taxi. Call me when you get in." Jason said releasing Feral and walking him to the taxi.

"I will!" Feral said as he climbed in and waved as the taxi drove off.

_Epilogue.........._

They maintained the long distance love life for more than four years. Each visit cementing their relationship until at the end of two years they became mates, all their friends attending the ceremony. After that they maintained a regular schedule of visiting each other and resigned themselves to accepting that this was how their life would be until one of them retired.

It wasn't until Jason received injuries serious enough to remove him from duty a few years later that he finally moved to Megakat City to be with his mate. However, they didn't give up Jason's place. It was their getaway from the city's troubles, giving Ulysses a much needed pick me up to continue his job.

It wasn't until another few years had passed when Feral finally handed the reins over to his second in command and retired. He and Jason moved to Sandeval Bay to enjoy their life together, finding peace at last, their love still as strong as ever.


End file.
